


The Green Hills of Earth

by MrProphet



Series: Songs [4]
Category: HEINLEIN Robert A. - Works, Journey into Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: After Robert A. Heinlein; first verse and chorus reconstructed by Charles Chiltern. Title from C.L. Moore.





	The Green Hills of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> After Robert A. Heinlein; first verse and chorus reconstructed by Charles Chiltern. Title from C.L. Moore.

From the harsh bright soil of Luna,  
To Saturn's rainbow rings,  
In the hearts of every spaceman,  
Is a lonely voice that sings.  
  
_As we pray for one last landing,  
On the globe that gave us birth,  
Let us rest our eyes on the fleecy skies,  
And the cool, green hills of Earth._  
  
In the frozen night of Titan,  
And the shades of Phobian sky,  
Still our homeland's voices call us,  
Like a restless bird-dog cry.  
  
_So we pray for one last landing,  
On the globe that gave us birth,  
To set foot once more on a sandy shore,  
And the cool, green hills of Earth._  
  
Through the fiery Jovian gas storms,  
And Plutonian cold that burns,  
Though our eyes look ever outwards,  
Our hearts long to return.  
  
_And we pray for one last landing,  
On the globe that gave us birth,  
Let us rest our eyes on the fleecy skies,  
And the cool, green hills of Earth._  
  
In the harsh Mercurian sunrise,  
And the heady Martian air,  
All the sights and sounds we've witnessed,  
Still our hearts long to be there,  
  
_When we make our one last landing,  
On the globe that gave us birth,  
And we rest our eyes on the fleecy skies,  
And the cool, green hills of Earth._  
  
We have travelled every spaceway,  
Flown every rocket trail,  
Yet our hearts still bear an imprint,  
To which all wonders must pale.  
  
_For we pray for one last landing,_  
On the globe that gave us birth,  
Let us rest our eyes on the fleecy skies,  
And the cool, green hills of Earth.


End file.
